Werstandfreiland
Nation Information : Werstandfreiland is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 50 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Werstandfreiland work diligently to produce Rubber and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. History : Werstandfreiland was founded on the second of November, 2007 AD on the principles of an eutopia. The Kaiser, Kristof von Ziegesar, who's name's spelling was changed from Kristoph to Kristof (for an unknown reason), rules from the helm of a Libertarian Monarchy. Kristof wanted his people to be free from suffering, and so he shaped his country around Buddhism and Nirvana. His location of Werstandfreiland was on the island of Majorca in the Mediterranean Sea, because of it's seclusion and peace. In one day, his country gained more infastructure and land, allowing his people to acheive happiness in their new homeland. : The second day, Kristof and his people joined The German Empire, and swore to protect the German people through any hardship. After many suggestions from the people, the capital of Stadtfreiden was moved from the center of the Majorcan island to where the old city of Palma used to reside. Werstandfreiland still continues today as a growing nation. First Aid : On the third day, November 4, was proclaimed Heimat Day, because of their generous aid. With the aid, Werstandfreiland increased infastructure, technology, military, and land exponetially. The people, extrememly happy with this, celebrated all day. Alliance Support and the Klan War : As Werstandfreiland started to expand, it was called upon to aid another nation in the German Empire, who was under attack by a Nazist state. Werstandfreiland moved in quick and swiftly, quickly eliminating the enemy army. Peace talks were next, and Kristof asked for the offending nation to declare peace with the Empire, which they declined, and so more nations from the Empire converged upon them, putting them in a state in which they could never return from. On the 16th of November, 2007, Werstandfreiland ended the war with a complete victory. The troops were returned home to welcome arms and the populace once again began to prosper. The war cost the country 483 casualties of war. It was for a worthy cause, and today will be remembered as the day many Werstanders died for the protection of all that is good in our world. The nation started to rebuild on the 17th, and returned to normal on the 18th. Trade with Atlantis : On the 17th of November, Werstanfreiland was given the oppurtunity to participate in a trade circle from the Atlantis Alliance of which the country would obtain its trading goals, so Kristof accepted without hesitation. Werstandfreiland also recieved 1 million Euros to build up his country. Immeadiatly after recieving the cash, Kristof tranformed the nation unlike any other transformation yet seen to date. He made the country grow 5 times the size that it was originally. Technology was invested in and the country became powerful. The 17th of November was named Atlantis Day for their generous actions. War with Dessussunder : Another war broke out when Dessussunder attacked another Empire member. He was attacked with force, decimating his army. After a few days, though, it was realized that his attacks were accidental and wars were stopped. Operation Overdrive : On November 30, Crossbowman of Stoklomolvi send 1 million Euros in aid to Werstandfreiland as part of the Operation Overdrive plan. The country grew significantly that day, and the day was proclaimed Stoklomolvi day. Another 3 million Euros flooded in from Billie the Great, bringing Werstandfreiland's national strength up beyond anything ever seen before. The date of the money transfer was lost among paperwork, and so the month of November was declared "Aid Month", in dedication to all the kind and generous offers made during the month. Government : It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Werstandfreiland will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Werstandfreiland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Werstandfreiland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Werstandfreiland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Werstandfreiland will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. : Werstandfreiland has a strict policy on military actions that are independent of its alliance. Werstandfreiland is peaceful and will refrain from all military action unless pressured or called upon to do so. Holidays * November 4 - Heimat Day * November 17 - Atlantis Day * November 30 - Stoklomolvi Day * December 25 - Christmas * December 26 - Kaiser's Birthday Special Events * November - Aid Month Trade : Werstandfreiland is currently trading with the Atlantis Alliance in a trade circle for the bonus resources of Construction, Steel, Asphalt, Automobiles, and Beer.